Team Kakashi versus Team Gai
by DJ.Mannerism
Summary: Kakashi receives an A rank mission and his team sets out. Little does he know that, wanting the glory, Gai has dragged his team out to do the mission as well. Please give it a read. Please review as well. If I get good reviews I write more. If i get bad r
1. Default Chapter

Set a couple years after the chuunin exam. Naruto, Sasuke and Skura get some shocking news. But not yet.

A new day dawned on Konoha as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto waited by the bridge. Kakashi was very late, even by his standards and Sakura was close to snapping. Naruto's constant yammering wasn't improving her temper, with Sasuke staying away, doing his best not to set off the 'inner Sakura'.

Sakura stormed over to Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, clenching her fist.

Naruto faltered in mid boast. "B-but...Sakura-chan."

Sakura snapped. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" she screamed and hit him. Hard. Really hard. Breathing heavily she sighed, "Where is that....that....guy...."

"Calm down Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"I know I should, Sasuke-kun. I'm used to waiting for him, but we've been waiting for hours longer than normal."

There was a slight pop as somebody materialized next to them.

"Yo." It was Kakashi. "I know what you're going to say and I have a proper reason this time."

"This had better be good." Muttered Naruto.

"We have an A Rank mission today, see," announced Kakashi, "and it takes a while to get through the procedures, since Gai wanted his team on the mission."

"Woooww!!!! A-rank!" Naruto yelled to nobody in particular.

"Is that the only reason why you were so late, sensei?" Said Sakura.

"Ahhh....No, actually.....I had to help a group of ducks migrate south for winter."

**Near Hokage Monument**

"Gai-sensei!"

"What is it, Lee?"

"Why don't we just take the B-rank mission on offer?"

"Because, Lee. My eternal rival has gained a victory by taking this opportunity away from me!"

"But, why an ambush? We shouldn't hold any grudges."

"I agree," quipped TenTen. "With Lee. We should just take the B-rank mission."

"Maybe you're right, Lee, TenTen." Said Gai, as he thought. "I know what the mission objectives are. What we must do is complete the mission before them!"

TenTen blanched. "That wasn't my idea, sensei."

"YES!" yelled Lee. "Gai sensei! This is more like it!"

"YES! Lee, we will race and win."

TenTen whispered to nobody in particular. "This is not going to be good."

Neji just sighed. _Here he goes with his stupid ideas again. But this could be good._

**Konoha Village Gate**

Team 7 walked out the Konoha gates with Naruto excited and running out in front.

"A rank, eh?" said Naruto. "This will be the perfect time to show off my heroics!" _And then I'll show this dumb nut Sasuke who's boss. Maybe Sakura-chan will like me then!_

"You know, moron, you say this every mission and the only 'heroics' I ever see are you eating, sleeping and making yourself look stupid." Said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. _Oh great. Here we go again. They'll never stop._

As they walked along the path, a verbal insult session was in progress.

"Shut up you, wannabe-cool-guy."

"More like you're the wannabe, idiot."

"I wont lose to you."

"I wasn't aware we were even in competition. Who have you been competing against."

"Shut up, dumb nut."

"Is that your best, you freaking moron?"

"Stop it. Both of you." Said Kakashi, as the quartet entered the forest. "Lets just say this; Sasuke, you are wrong. Naruto is right. Now argue no more."

There was a pause.

Naruto stared at Kakashi. "You actually mean that?"

Sasuke kept on walking. "I'm Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh. Well then I mean that Naruto is wrong." He said as his visible eye curled up in a happy expression.

"What! Why does Sasuke always----"

"Quiet, Naruto," whispered Sakura.

"Why? Wheres the enemy."

"What enemy? I just want you to shut up."

**Nearby, in the forest.**

As Team 7 continued walking and talking they were unaware of the enemy, lurking in the trees. Lee, Neji, TenTen and Gai were nearby.

"Do your thing Neji, whispered TenTen."

"Yeah....Byakugan."

Neji's face went red as the others stared. _Wooow......What kind of underwear is Sasuke wearing. Oo...oo..._

TenTen's slap bought him back to his senses. "Neji! What are you doing!"

"Ohh...uhh...nothing....he said as he looked away...." _Heh...heh...Byakugan can see nearly 360 degrees. Lee has nice underwear there...eheh... _"They're about a kilometer to the south."

"Ok, lets move!" said Gai as the team shot off.

Neji was lost in his fantasy world as the shinobi shot through the trees._ Oops. Better not get too distracted._ Neji barely ducked under a large branch. _Wow...is Naruto wearing nice underwear or what? Konoha fashion week limited edition if I'm not mistaken..._

"NEJI! Why are you still using Byakugan?!"

"Oh...Uhh...nothing.....TenTen...."

Gai and Lee were up front chattering away.

"Gai-sensei? Can I ask you a question?" said Lee.

"What is it Lee?"

"How do you keep your eyebrows so thick and bushy?"

"It's a special hair growth lotion I use."

"Wow. I need some of that stuff."

TenTen tried to shut them out. _Am I the only one without a defect in this Team? Even Neji...I dunno what his problem is, but he's obsessed with using his Byakugan lately. I guess I am the only one without a serious personality problem._

TenTen patted her favourite kunais.

_Don't worry, Fido, Oscar, Rex. I don't have any defects._ TenTen sighed. _I love you guys._

**End of Chapter.**

Yeah well. It stinks right? I'm a pretty bad writer, but I don't have anything to do. But please use constructive criticism, I know it's a lame excuse for a fic ok. Don't tell me that over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter. Same story. Keep on truckin.

Bark Country 

Much later in the day, Kakashi's team arrived in the Bark Country's capital city. (lame excuse for a name, I know, don't tell me). The 4 shinobi walked through the streets of the city. They attracted a lot of curious glances and laughter, but maybe that was because Naruto had a big wet patch on the front of his pants.

"You...you..." shuddered Sakura. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!" She screamed out as her inner Sakura went haywire.

"You freaking moron," said Sasuke as he gave his deathglare. "I...I...you...you...

freaking moron." Sasuke's insult trailed off.

Kakashi was far better off, luckily he had his mask.

"Stop there," said Kakashi jabbing his thumb at an inn. "Naruto, get cleaned up and I'll be back with the mission details later." One blink and Kakashi was gone.

"OK lets go," said Sasuke, quickly taking charge. "Naruto get cleaned up quick and we'll get something to eat in there while we wait."

Somewhere very close by 

_OH NO! Naruto...you..._Neji was in perpetual agony after seeing the designer's underwear soiled by Naruto's accident.

"Hahahaha", laughed TenTen. "He pissed himself. AhahAHaHAha!!!" TenTen dissolved into helpless laughter.

"TenTen! There is nothing funny about that!" Screamed Neji. "He ruined one of the rarest pairs of underwe----"

Possibly Neji noticed a few bystanders looking at him, as well as Lee and Gai. Neji stopped and continued; "There is nothing funny about that shameless conduct!" _Although, just maybe he'll let me have them...eheheh..._

Gai gave out his orders. "OK! You three wait for me in that inn there," pointing to where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had gone, "I'll follow Kakashi and be back shortly!"

"OK!" said Lee, with a salute. The genins hopped down and walked along the street toward the inn. Neji was checking out an underwear shop with his Byakugan as Lee and TenTen talked.

Further ahead, an unlucky inn attendant was putting out Naruto's soiled pants on a washing line.

"Why do we have to do this dumb mission," sighed TenTen.

"I don't know, but... we'll be rewarded well I bet."

"With what? Sensei just has some stupid idea, that's all."

"We'll----"

At that point Lee abruptly stopped, as TenTen had walked into a piece of clothing from an overhanging washing line. It was Naruto's pants.

"AUUGGGAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

And TenTen had walked straight into them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke received a shocking pronouncement.


End file.
